


Inappropriate Use of Phones

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Inappropriate Use of Phones, Masturbation, One-sided Gwen/Morgana (hinted), Sex Education, Shame, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen discovers masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second challenge at the Summer Pornathon 2013 at LJ. 
> 
> **Inspired by:** [Sound #1](https://soundcloud.com/cheesymess/phone-vibrating), [Image #2](http://i.imgur.com/TrLTbYH.jpg),[Image #5](http://i.imgur.com/c2KgTyr.jpg)
> 
> Once again, the first chapter is the submitted version and the second is the original version.

It's accidental, how Gwen discovers the site and she makes sure to bookmark the site under something innocuous. It is the perfect site, posting mostly pictures and the occasional gif. The first picture she stumbles upon is a collage of breasts and dicks and her mind breaks, a rush of heat pooling between her thighs. 

That night is the first time Gwen touches her body with intent. She doesn't dare slide her fingers beneath her panties, just presses against the material, but it's enough to make her gasp with pleasure. The feeling is scary in its intensity and she moves her hand before anything happens, curling her fingers into her pillow. The throb between her legs settles, enough for her to fall asleep. She wakes feeling unsatisfied.

She doesn't try to touch herself for a few more days, but eventually her curiosity wins out, and she opens the website again. Gwen's alone in the house, which means she doesn't have to worry about someone walking in on or overhearing her. Masturbating already makes her feel bad enough; she doesn't need her father or brother knowing she's interested in sex. 

Masturbation seems like it should just be easy and natural, exploring her body, but Gwen just can't jump straight into the process. She strips down to her panties (she tries, at first, to take those off, but the thought makes her blush and she leaves them on), and curls up in bed, checking her email and Facebook and trying to act like everything is normal. She's not going to be doing anything, it's just another night, and and - 

Gwen closes out Facebook and opens up the website, mentally forcing herself to not slam the laptop closed. It's a huge struggle, and she has to take a few deep breaths before she can look at the pictures on her screen.

There have to be thousands of images and she goes through them slowly, feeling the heat pool between her thighs, her nipples tightening into hard nubs. She resolutely doesn't touch them. 

The pictures vary from sweet and almost innocent - or at least as innocent as pornography can be - but it doesn't take too long before there are pictures featuring people bound in rope, or blindfolded, or gagged. Sometimes all three. 

It's the picture of two girls kneeling on the bed, one with her arms bound and stretched over her head, that pushes Gwen over the edge. She identifies with the girl and it hits a spot she never even knew existed. She wants to be that girl, bound and tied and stuck in one place, with someone else touching her. She shifts away from the computer, curling on her side and slides her fingers beneath her panties, seeking a relief from the tension that makes her body throb and ache.

It doesn't take much to cause her to tremble and arch as she massages her clit, but it's not enough. She wants something more, but she can't identify what.

On the nightstand, her phone suddenly lights up with a call from Morgana, vibrating against the wood. Gwen grabs the phone with her free hand and shifts to lay on her back, sliding the phone between her legs. She's thankful for the cotton barrier of her panties now, because it's easy to move the phone against her pussy and not worry about destroying anything. The vibrations are perfect, especially when she slides a finger inside herself. Altogether, it pushes her higher, the tension rising, and she can feel something shifting in her body. She's so close.

The call ends and Gwen whimpers, disappointed, body sagging back to the bed. She's ready to call it quits when Morgana calls again, and the vibrations go straight to Gwen's core. Her body clenches around her finger, toes curling in her sheets, and she whimpers Morgana's name. When he comes to, she's panting, the sound loud in her ears, and her body feels heavy. 

Gwen moves her hands, pulling her finger out, and brings the phone to her ear. Morgana will probably try calling again if she doesn't pick up, and this way she can talk to the other girl a moment, hang up, and go to sleep. 

"Hello?" she says, her voice still unsteady and uneven. 

"Did I interrupt anything?" Morgana asks, laughing. She sounds breathless, and Gwen shivers at the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sex education sucks," Gwaine complains as they all huddle around the table in the canteen, no one looking at anyone else. Gwen freezes, sandwich halfway to her mouth. IIt's distracting and uncomfortable. Gwen barely refrains from squirming, mostly because Merlin is to her left and Elena to her right and she's afraid that if she moves an inch, they'll both flail all over her. 

"It doesn't teach you _anything_ ," Gwaine continues. "I know what dicks and pussies look like and why they're there. What I want to know is how --"

"Shut up, Gwaine," Morgana says, because no one else is so much as breathing. "Use the internet. That's what it's there for, after all."

That seems to relieve some of the tension, although no one is really looking at anyone else, and finally the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. Gwen has never been more thankful to have to go to her history class.

It's easy to forget about everything - the sex education course, the uncomfortableness at lunch, the comments - until the very end of the day, when she's crawling into bed. There's a low throb of tension in her body, one that has been there since the sex talk they received, and she doesn't quite understand it. Morgana's words come back to her. 

The internet isn't all about porn, because Gwen has done plenty of browsing online without running into anything too terrible. But she knows it's there and Gwen wants to know more. 

Her searches start off innocent, things like "what is masturbation" and "why do I feel weird when discussing sex," which answer her questions on a basic level. There are no pictures, however, and nothing really strikes home with her. She doesn't want to visit any porn sites; there are viruses and worries with her brother or father finding out. All she wants is some guidance, some direction to the thoughts running free in her mind. 

It's accidental, how she discovers the site, can't even go back and retrace her steps and she makes sure, her very first visit, to bookmark the site under something innocuous. It's only pictures, the occasional gif, and it's perfect. The first picture she stumbles upon is a collage of breasts and dicks and her mind breaks, a rush of heat pooling between her thighs. 

That night is the first time Gwen touches herself with intent. She doesn't dare slide her fingers beneath her panties, just presses against the material, but even that makes her gasp with pleasure. The feeling is scary in its intensity and she moves her hand before anything happens, curling her fingers into her pillow. The throb between her legs settles, enough for her to fall asleep. She wakes feeling unsatisfied.

She doesn't try to touch herself for a few more days, but eventually her curiosity wins out, and she opens the website again. She's alone in the house, which means she doesn't have to worry about someone walking in on her or overhearing her. Masturbating already makes her feel bad enough; she doesn't need her father or brother knowing she's interested in sex. 

Masturbation seems like it should just be easy and natural, exploring her body, but Gwen just can't jump straight into the process. She strips down to her panties (she tries, at first, to take those off, but the thought makes her blush and she leaves them on), and shuts off her lights, except for the desk lamp, and curls up in bed, checking her e-mail and Facebook and trying to act like everything is normal. She's not going to be doing anything, it's just another night, and and - 

Gwen closes out Facebook and opens up the website, mentally forcing herself to not slam the laptop closed. It's a huge struggle, and she has to take a few deep breaths before she can look at the pictures on her screen.

There have to be thousands of images and she goes through them slowly, feeling the heat pool between her thighs, her nipples tightening into hard nubs. She resolutely doesn't touch them. 

The pictures vary from sweet and almost innocent - or at least as innocent as pornography can be - but it doesn't take too long before there are pictures featuring people bound in rope, or blindfolded, or gagged. Sometimes all three. 

It's the picture of two girls kneeling on the bed, one with her arms bound and stretched over her head, that pushes Gwen over the edge. She identifies with the girl and it hits a spot she never even knew existed. She wants to be that girl, bound and tied and stuck in one place, with someone else touching her. She shifts away from the computer, curling on her side and slides her fingers beneath her panties, seeking a relief from the tension that makes her body throb and ache.

It doesn't take much to cause her to tremble and arch as she massages her clit, but it's not enough. She wants something more, but she can't identify what.

On the nightstand, her phone suddenly lights up with a call, vibrating against the wood. it's Morgana's ringtone, but Gwen doesn't process that. The only thing she cares about is the vibration of the phone. Without conscious effort, Gwen grabs the phone with her free hand and shifts to lay on her back, sliding the phone between her legs. She's thankful for the cotton barrier of her panties now, because it's easy to move the phone against her pussy and not worry about destroying anything. The vibrations are perfect, especially when she slides a finger inside herself. Altogether, it pushes her higher, the tension rising, and she can feel something shifting in her body. She's so close.

The call ends and Gwen whimpers, disappointed, body sagging back to the bed. She's ready to call it quits when Morgana calls again, and the vibrations go straight to Gwen's core. Her body clenches around her finger, toes curling in her sheets, and she whimpers Morgana's name. When he comes to, she's panting, the sound loud in her ears, and her body feels heavy. 

Gwen moves her hands, pulling her finger out, and brings the phone to her ear. Morgana will probably try calling again if she doesn't pick up, and this way she can talk to the other girl a moment, hang up, and go to sleep. 

"Hello?" she says, her voice still unsteady and uneven. 

"Did I interrupt anything?" Morgana asks, laughing. She sounds breathless, and Gwen shivers at the sound.


End file.
